I think i've fallen for you
by Lovley-lyra
Summary: Bella is the sincere new girl. Edward is the big headed popular guy. She shows brains that no other girl he met has and finds himself interested in her imediatly.Does she feel the same or is he just another pretty faced idiot?


"Dad", I insisted, "I ll be perfectly fine."

My father however was not as convinced as I was. He shuffled his feet nervously and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Bells, are you sure?" He asked, eyebrows nit together in concern, "I mean, you don t need to go. It s understandable if you don t want to and I m sure the office would let me off if I explained that-"

"Charlie!" I sighed. "Dad. I ll be fine. I promise." I shrugged one shoulder carelessly, "After all, it's, what? Like my billionth first day at school? There s nothing to worry about." I smiled to show him I was sincere and saw his shoulders slump down as he relaxed.

"Well, if your sure" he hesitated.

I quickly reassured him, "I am."

Once again he sighed before giving in and telling me to get ready. Swiftly, I pecked his cheek and ran up the stairs and hopped into the shower.

The warm water instantly relaxed my muscles and the sweet scented strawberry shampoo clamed my mind so I could think straight. In less that twenty minutes I had my towel wrapped around my body and I ran to my new bedroom- which is incredibly good considering Charlie s fashion sense. And mine off course- to get dressed.

My first instinct was to throw on a skirt and a vest but then I remembered I was no longer in the sunny California but in the rainy town of Forks so this would be highly unsuitable. So I simply settled for a 3 quarter length stripped button up shirt with a white vest top underneath. Off course I rethought the skirt as well and put on some faded jeans. Lastly I put on a thin blue sweater with my white trainers. I looked my self in the wall length mirror and settled with leaving my hair in a high pony tail and grabbed my shoulder bag with my essentials in- pencil case, Phone, purse, keys and books.  
The journey to school was a tedious one to say the least but soon enough I arrived at my destination. And all eyes were on my car. I cursed under my breath and slowly climbed out my silver Volvo.

Okay, sue me, so I had a thing for cars get over it.

I shuffled over to the school office perfectly aware of the awkward silence of the car park- I mean parking lot. I forget I m in America and they have these terms that the English don t. Since I had spent the first thirteen years of my life in England this sorta thing kind of slips my mind.  
The bell jingled as I pushed the door open and an elderly lady looked up and smiled softly. Oh! she said shocked, Hello, deary! I blushed softly.

"Er, hi. I m Isabella Swan?" I told her stepping up to the front desk.

"Ah, yes!. It s a pleasure to meet you Isabella. I m Mrs Coop." She smiled at me again, "Your papers are over there." She quickly asked me softly, "Do forgive me for asking, but are you Renee Dwyers daughter?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I reckoned someone would recognise me sooner or later."

She chuckled with me, "I met your Mother, I did, when she was much younger. Went to the same school. Good friends. Tell you what, If you have any problems just ask here, okay?" she said, "Any Swan is welcome to me."

I smiled, noticing the offer was genuine. "I will." I assured her. Just before I touched the door I turned around, "Oh, and call me Bella." Then I left making my way to my first class that I was so sure that I was late for.

Turns out I was right- that I was late, I mean. I knocked on the door and opened it timidly. All eyes were on me again, just like in the car park. I blushed lightly and walked over to give the teacher my late pass. He took it and grumbled something incoherent and pointed to a chair in the middle of the classroom.

I sat down, thumping my bag down beside me and taking my books out of my bag. It was only then that I noticed my partner sitting on the same desk as me. I looked up and smiled. "Hey." I whispered afraid of getting us caught.

He blinked a couple of times before replying with a crooked smile, "Hey."


End file.
